


sleepyhead.

by shiryoku21 (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shiryoku21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hajime forgets a pretty special day, only to get a nice reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepyhead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hajime's birthday is on the 1st of January and that it doesn't make sense but just imagine his birthday being in March or something lol

Hajime’s eyes opened slowly. The bright sunlight shone in on him and his mouth let out a tiny sigh. He buried his face in the soft pillow, reaching out for Nagito’s warm body. He wasn’t there. They always slept together no matter what - even if they had some kind of dispute, they always managed to resolve it just to feel the other individual’s touch at night. Hajime ignored it as Nagito was probably just in the bathroom or something. He gently fell back to sleep.  
After 10 minutes (that basically felt like 10 hours) or so, Komaeda opened the door in only his underwear with a huge grin on his face and a large tray in his hands.  
“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!”

_Oh fuck. I forgot. It’s my birthday._

“Darling, you don’t have to…”  
“Of course I have to! I want to, and I need to”, Nagito said and kissed Hajime on the cheek. The latter blushed as he received the tray, stuffed to the brim with his favourite breakfast items. He sipped his orange juice as Nagito hopped to the other side of the bed, lying down beside him. Hajime put the tray on the bedside table and turned to Nagito.

“I’m glad I can give you a real birthday celebration. I love you, after all.”  
He kissed the birthday boy innocently and giggled.  
“You look so silly”, Hajime said under his breath. He embraced Nagito tightly, clenching his hands on the boy’s slender shoulders.  
“What do you want to do today then?”  
“Uh… I don’t know. At all, really.”  
“Really?” Nagito asked.  
“I’d be happy just spending the day in bed watching reruns of strange tv shows. As long as it’s with you, I’m glad.”  
“But..!”  
“Get over here and kiss me.”


End file.
